memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Q and the Grey (episode)
Q has a novel idea for ending civil war in the Q Continuum: have a child with Captain Janeway. Summary Teaser After witnessing a supernova from the closest distance any Starfleet vessel has ever been, the captain heads to her quarters for the night. When she arrives, she is startled to find Q in her room. He attempts to proposition her with his odd sexual advances, but Janeway tells him to go away. However, he takes this as playing hard to get, and leaves, but with the intention of returning soon. Act One The next day, Chakotay and the captain are interrupted by the appearance of Q again. Q thinks that Janeway is attracted to Chakotay because of his tattoo, and produces one on his face, but bigger, which doesn't impress the captain or Chakotay at all. They both walk out on him. :"Captain's log, stardate 50384.2. Q's unannounced visits continue. Since I suspect he's up to something more than pursuing me, I've instructed the crew to take every opportunity to uncover his true motives." Tom Paris and Harry Kim are enjoying the resort-themed holoprogram, only for their holo-consorts to be whisked to Q's side. They then ask Q what he really is here for, citing that his visits to the Enterprise were more than they seem. Casually, Q states that he had tried everything to woo Janeway, from filling the bridge with roses, to writing love songs and serenading her in her bath. But at every attempt, she rejects him, so he asks the two for advice; Paris advises that he quit while he is ahead. Q then goes over to the bar, asking for another drink, but Neelix refuses to unless he explains his intentions; Q tries to ask him about Janeway's "favorite things". Neelix states that he can't bribe the captain, and Q retorts that is exactly what he does, doing things for her. Neelix snaps that he is "respectful, loyal and sincere", qualities that Q could never possess. Later on in the day, the captain is in her ready room again, and hears a small whining sound from behind her desk. Investigating, she finds a Red Setter puppy waiting for her. Janeway recognizes that it is a "gift" from Q, and remains unimpressed. Q appears again, and tries to coerce her into mating with him. Then, a female Q arrives suddenly. Act Two The female Q disapproves of Q's interest in the captain, and all three go onto the bridge as Chakotay calls Janeway. Another supernova is in progress, and Ensign Kim confirms that there are actually three other supernovae happening at the same time. Janeway grasps the idea that since it is too coincidental that these supernovae are going critical, and presumes that Q is somehow involved in the supernovae, which the female Q confirms. With the knowledge that couldn't outrun the shock waves quickly enough to avoid damage, Q transports himself and the captain to the Q Continuum, as the female Q tries to follow. Act Three Janeway finds herself in a recreation of the American Civil War, which is a representation of the Continuum. Q explains that the Q Continuum is at war with itself, and various factions are trying to obliterate each other using powerful weapons, which are simultaneously causing the supernovae across the galaxy. Q also explains that the acts of Quinn (a Q [[Death Wish|encountered by Voyager before]]) have brought unrest to the Continuum, with two main sides arising – the ones who wish for individuality and separatism, and the others who want the status quo. Q, unfortunately, appears to be on the losing side, the one wishing for separatism. He then explains that he wishes to end the war by adding Human DNA into the Continuum, and having a baby, something that hasn't been done for over ten millenia. Suddenly the house they're standing in is bombarded with bullets and shellfire and Q is hit and starts bleeding. A voice from outside the house tells Q to surrender, but Q shoots back, and is hit again. Janeway manages to get him out of the house and to a friendly camp. Act Four :"First Officer's log, stardate 50392.7. While we don't fully understand the astrophysics underlying her plan, the female Q has suggested several modifications which may allow ''Voyager to enter the Continuum." On ''Voyager, the shock waves hit, hurtling the ship off course, and damaging the warp drive. Fortunately there's no major damage, but the female Q has remained on board, and is injured slightly. Her link with the Continuum has been lost, and the crew attempts to find a way into the Continuum to rescue the captain. :"First Officer's log, supplemental. We've laid in a course for the point in space where the female Q says we can enter the Continuum and find the captain." The female Q suggests flying straight into one of the numerous supernovae, after explaining that they're not normal supernovae, but echoes of the battle in the Continuum. With a few shield modifications, Voyager enters the Continuum. Janeway convinces Q that the Continuum should stop fighting and try to find a non-aggressive way to resolve their problems. She then suggests that Q should mate with his female Q companion. The captain goes to the opposing side's headquarters, and speaks to the colonel in charge. He doesn't agree and sentences both Janeway and Q to death. Act Five Just before Janeway and Q are to be shot the next day, the crew of Voyager arrives in the area, fully clothed in period costume, with Q-weapons, and rescues the captain and Q. The Q female and Q mate, simply by touching fingers together. This done, everyone from Voyager is returned to normal space. Walking back into her ready room, the captain finds Q there, with his new son on his knee, speaking baby words. He thanks her for saving the Q from extinction, and asks her to be his son's godmother. She accepts, and Q and his baby leave. Memorable Quotes "I want you out, but first, get rid of this bed." "I have no intention of getting between those Starfleet-issue sheets. They give me a terrible rash." "Since you won't be getting in the bed, I wouldn't worry about it." : - Janeway and Q''' "Oh, Kathy... don't be such a prude. Admit it. It has been a while." "And it's going to be a while longer." : - '''Q and Janeway, as she rebuffs his interest "It's an overwhelming honor, isn't it? I can't get you out of my mind. You're confident, passionate, beautiful. ''" "''And totally uninterested." : - Q''' and '''Janeway "Kathryn Janeway, may I present... Q." "Not just any Q – his Q." "We were involved for a while." "About four billion years." : - Q''' and '''Female Q "What are you doing with that dog? (pause) ... I'm not talking about the puppy." : - Female Q, to Q referring to Captain Janeway and the puppy she's holding "Hmm... well, there is one possibility, but somehow I don't think this rickety barge or your half-witted crew members are up to the challenge." "May I remind you, madam, that this 'rickety barge' and its 'half-witted crew' are your only hope at the moment." : - Female Q and Tuvok, about trying to return to the Q Continuum "I understand perfectly. You aren't the first female who's ever had a man run out on her." "I hope you're not comparing some failed romance in your pitiful existence to my eternal association with Q?" "You know, I have really had it with this superiority complex of yours." "It's not a complex, dear; it's a fact." "Well, here's another fact: If you don't stop pestering me, I'm never going to finish, in which case, your association with Q might not be quite as eternal as you think." : - B'Elanna Torres and Female Q "I've always liked Klingon females. You've got such... spunk." : - Female Q, referring to Lt. Torres ::This quote is ironic, since the actor playing the Female Q also played K'Ehleyr, another Klingon/Human hybrid. "That's it?!" "You had your chance." : - Janeway and Q', after witnessing the Qs mate "''I know that you're probably asking yourself: why would a brilliant, handsome, dashingly omnipotent being like Q want to mate with a scrawny little bipedal specimen like me?" "Let me guess, no one else in the universe will have you?" "Nonsense! I could have chosen a Klingon Targ, a Romulan empress, a Cerelian microbe..." "Really?! I beat out a single cell organism?! How flattering." : - '''Q and Janeway "I know I don't have any right to feel this way, but this bothers the hell out of me." : - Chakotay, after Janeway said that Q wanted to mate with her "Commander, I needn't remind you that close proximity to a supernova will crush us whether or not we time it perfectly." "You're so negative." : - Tuvok and Female Q "You'd be surprised what innovative munitions can be created by one immortal being who's set his mind on killing another." :Q', to Janeway "''You might call them... ''galactic cross fire." "It's terrible, isn't it? ''" "''But it's also a wonderful opportunity." "I fail to see anything wonderful about a war." "War can be an engine of change." :'''Q and Janeway, talking about the war in the Q Continuum "I wouldn't if I were you. If their weapons can make me bleed, imagine what they'll do to you." : - Q', to Janeway, after she tries to protect him after he is shot "''I do believe you're jealous." : - '''Q, to Chakotay "I've never figured out what you see in this big oaf anyway. Is it the tattoo? 'Cause mine's bigger!" "Not big enough." : - Q''' and '''Janeway, about Chakotay, with Q making a huge tattoo appear on his face "If it's any consolation, there are those in the Continuum who will remember us as martyrs." "I'd rather skip that particular honor." : - Q''' and '''Janeway "Fire!" "I'm hit, I'm dying!" "Q!" "What?" "They're not firing at us." "They're not?" : - Colonel Q, Q''' and '''Janeway "You! Helm boy!" : - Female Q, to Tom Paris "You! Bar rodent! Another one of these ''(pauses briefly when an attractive hologram goes walking by) fruity concoctions." : - '''Q', to Neelix "May we presume that this conflict is also responsible for the weakening of your powers and your inability to return to the Continuum?" "The Vulcan talent for stating the obvious never ceases to amaze me." :- Tuvok and Female Q ::Another ironic quote, as the actor also played Dr. Selar, a Vulcan. "By the way, did I tell you how smart he is? I've already taught him how to knock small planets out of orbit." "And I thought you were going to teach him about love and conscience." : - Q''' and '''Janeway, about Q Background Information * This episode's title is a reference to the Civil War poem "The Blue and the Gray" by Francis Miles Finch (1827-1907). The title also refers to a 1982 miniseries about the Civil War. * Voyager's crew are only the third starship crew to witness a supernova. The witnessed the Beta Stromgren supernova in 2366 ( ). A century prior the original Enterprise witnessed two supernovas, Minara and Beta Niobe in 2268 and 2269 (in and respectively). According to Harry Kim, Voyager set a record for being the closest ship to view one, being less than ten billion kilometers away when the supernova occurred. * When Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris and Kim enter the Q Continuum on the "Union" side to rescue Janeway and Q, they wield possibly the most powerful weapons ever used by humanoids, the Q firearms. * When Janeway and Q are about to be executed, the camera performs a quick zoom on each of their faces. This is reminiscent of many old Western movies. * According to Peter David's novel I, Q, the female Q is referred to as "Lady Q" while their child is known as "q". * In this episode Q confirms that the Romulan Star Empire once had an empress. * Suzie Plakson also played the Klingon/Human hybrid K'Ehleyr and the Vulcan Dr. Selar on The Next Generation. Accordingly, in this episode the Female Q comments about both species. * This is Q's second appearance on Voyager. His first was in . * Q's quote about how the Q have never reproduced before is interesting as Amanda Rogers' parents were Q and have procreated as referenced in . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.6, *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek - Greatest Battles: *As part of the VOY Season 3 DVD collection *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q collection Links and references Special guest stars *Suzie Plakson as female Q *Harve Presnell as Colonel Q *John de Lancie as Q Uncredited co-stars * Brett and Nolan as Q, Junior References American; American Civil War; antiproton beam; beta-tachyon; chocolate truffle; Cyrillian microbe; Drabian love sonnet; DNA; Empress; ''Enterprise''-D, USS; firing squad; Freedom Faction; godparent; negative density false vacuum; pascal; private; Q Civil War; Q Continuum; Q Junior; Quinn; rodent; Romulan; rose; sex; spatial disruption; stuffed animal; subspace; subspace inversion; subspace shock wave; supernova; targ; tattoo; temporal anomaly; Therinian Ice Age; Union Army |next= }} de:Die Q-Krise es:The Q and the Grey nl:The Q and the Grey Q and the Grey, The